


Rugby Captain

by Bluebuell33



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anderson is a jerk, Bullying, First Kiss, I am sure there is other things I should tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mystrade hinted, Teenlock, pinning, rugbyjohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33
Summary: Sherlock is being bullied and John steps in to save him. I stink at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first longish fan fiction and my first Teenlock. Let me know what you think. It's un-betaed so I hope I didn't miss any mistakes. :) I hope you love it as much as I loved writing it. I envisioned Sherlock being 17 and John being 18.  
> I plan to update a new chapter every few days.  
> You can find me on Trumblr under the same name and twitter @octoberisblue. Enjoy!

Chapter 1  
Sherlock POV

 

"Hey Freak!"

Sherlock looked up from the book he was reading, while he sat out front of school.  
Headed towards him were some of the rugby players, Phillip Anderson, his girlfriend Sally Donavon plus a few of the others that Sherlock didn't bother to remember the names of. 

This group had taking it upon themselves to make Sherlock's secondary school days a living hell.  
They loved nothing more then to push him around and tease him at every chance.  
Somedays it would get rough when Sherlock would not hold his tongue and rattle off his deductions instead. 

Like the time he had said that Anderson was cheating on Sally, that had earned him a black eye and bloody nose. 

"Anderson, Sally still together I see." He said in calm seemingly uncaring manner. It was probably not the best idea, but Sherlock was annoyed today and didn't care. 

"Though I see she is planning to leave you for.... hmm interesting choice." He added going back to his book. 

Anderson immediately went red in the face as he stood over Sherlock, flexing his hands in to fists.

"What did you say Freak!?" Anderson sheered. "What you think she is interested in you!? No one wants a freak and a bloody sociopath! Right boys?" He says turning to the group behind him. Everyone was nodding in agreement and urged him on. 

"You better not be spreading rumors about me FREAK!" Sally spat as she glared at him and moved closer to Anderson.

"Yea that's right!" 

"Such a loser!"

"No one wants a freak!" 

At this point they had all gathered in circle around Sherlock and began to start shoving him a bit. Sherlock deduced it was going to come to blows, he could see it in Andersons face. Finally he thought as he started to ready himself, maybe this would lessen the internal pain he already felt. 

The pain of unrequited love for one beautiful blond haired, blue eyed, Captain of the Rugby team, boy named John Watson. Sherlock had been crushing on John since that first day, when he had walked past the rugby field and saw the new kid/new rugby captain in action. 

Seeing John running the field shouting out plays in his short rugby shorts was a sight to behold, one that Sherlock often enjoyed replaying in his mind palace over and over. 

Since that day Sherlock had found out everything he could about the boy, everything that he hadn't already deduce about John just from looking at him. Straight, no bisexual (interesting), older alcoholic sister, estranged/abusive father, six form, moved here to live with Aunt. 

They didn't have any classes together, so Sherlock had taking to sitting on this bench each morning waiting to just see the rugby captain for a few moments while he walked in to school. 

Every morning John would smile at Sherlock while passing by, a friendly sort of smile that looked like the clouds had rolled back and the sun started to shine to Sherlock.  
Sherlock had considered talking to the boy, but then he could hear Mycroft's voice in his head 

"Caring is not an advantage Sherlock. Don't get involved Sherlock."

John had only started going to his school this year and everyone loved him immediately.  
He had made rugby captain right away and was dating the head cheerleader Mary "Something".  
Sherlock on the other hand had been going to school with these same kids for years and had no one, but Victor who was not really Sherlock's friend. 

Sherlock had watched this morning as John was waylaid in the parking area by said head cheerleader with her short blonde hair and green eyes. She had hugged John and placed a kiss on his cheek before holding his hand as they walked in.

Sherlock had never witnessed them together as he watched it happen, he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. How foolish he had been thinking John would want anything to do with him, when he had her and Sherlock was such a freak. 

Of course he had no right to be angry or jealous of this girl, Sherlock had never even talked to John, but it didn't make it hurt any less. 

That is why when Anderson yelled freak! Sherlock didn't bite his tongue and keep quiet like he normally tried to do. Instead he provoked him hoping for just a short time to forget the pain in his chest and focus on something else. 

Sherlock did not see the first punch coming, it hit him square on the jaw sending him reeling backwards over the bench as his book went flying.  
He did watch as the second and third punches came at him, but was powerless to move at this point. He felt his nose start to bleed and his eyes water as they landed. Finally some physical pain to focus on instead of the aching feeling in his chest. 

He just laid there and let it happen, somewhere in the distance he could hear shouting and running. All of a sudden the hits stopped, he could feel someone touching his shoulder asking if he was ok. Through tear filled eyes he looked up and straight in to a pair of worried dark blue eyes.  
Of course John was kneeling beside him with a hand on his shoulder. Sherlock could feel the warmth of John's hand through his shirt and took a moment to just pretend that John cared about him.


	2. John's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's side of the day.

Chapter 2 

John POV 

 

Monday morning had rolled around once again. 

John got up feeling more tired than when he went to bed. He had not slept well; his sister had showed up at their Aunts drunk again and he spent most of the night up caring for her. 

 

The only highlight today would be going to school and getting to see that boy, the one who sat on the bench outside reading each morning. His dark curly hair, pale skin, sharp cheek bones and beautiful, watchful eyes that seemed to change color was enough to drive John crazy. 

Even though he was currently dating Mary, he couldn't help thinking about that boy and his prefect cupid bow lips. 

 

John had thought about approaching the boy during his first week at school, but as he was working up the courage to do just that. Another equally tall, fairly good-looking boy with blond hair had sat down next to gorgeous boy and they made quite the pair John thought to himself. No way the gorgeous boy would think twice about John Watson, when he could have that boy instead. 

 

John knew he wasn't bad to look at, though he wouldn't say no to a couple of more inches of height. He was proud of his look and build, what he lacked in height, he made up for in muscle. He had no trouble getting dates over the years, they always seemed to came out of the woodwork. 

 

But this, this was something different not because this beautiful creature was boy. (no John had figured out a few years ago that he was bi-sexual after game of spin the bottle at his friend James's house, which also led to his very first boyfriend.) 

 

But because for the first time John was nervous. He had always been very sure of himself when talking to girls or boys for that matter. 

 

But after seeing this mysteries boy with his ever-changing eyes talking with the other posh boy. John had lost his nerve and had taken to just smiling at him each morning on his way in. The boy had always returned John's smile with a smile of his own. 

 

He had asked his friend Mike who had classes with the dark-haired boy about him, this is how he had found out that his name was Sherlock and that he was a genius, who tended to look down at everyone like they were idiots. Mike had said that Sherlock never really talked or hangout with anyone from school except a boy named Victor, who maybe more than a friend. But Mike didn't know much, neither did Greg, when John asked him. 

 

Greg had said that Sherlock was known for running experiments both in and out of the labs and was always butting heads with the teachers. 

 

With this knowledge, He had started dating the head cheerleader Mary, when She asked him out. He had hope it would help get over the dark-haired boy who was starting to haunt John's dreams. But it was not working. 

 

John finished getting ready in a pair of jeans, his favorite black and white striped jumper then grabbed his rugby jacket on the way out the door. 

 

As John parked at school and started his way across the parking lot, he saw his girlfriend Mary coming towards him. 

 

He really should to break things off with her, he thought. It had gone on for too long already. He liked Mary and didn't want to hurt her, but all he could think about these days was Sherlock. 

 

"Hey John!" 

 

"Hey Mary" He answered as she pulled him in to a hug and placed a quick kiss on his cheek. 

 

 

"You ready for the big game this friday." She asked excitedly as they started towards school. 

 

"Of course. "John replied absently as he glanced towards the bench where Sherlock was always sitting each morning. He had hoped for a few stolen moments of watching the boy before entering the school. 

 

But He quickly noticed that there were several other kids standing around the bench with Sherlock and it didn't look like friendly conversation. 

 

He saw that Anderson one of his teammates was in the center of the circle with Sherlock. 

This couldn't be good, Anderson was a bit of a bully, so were the few other boys with him. 

 

Just as John started changing his direction and heading for the group, he saw Anderson take a swing and catch the side of Sherlock's face with his fist. John broke in to a run as the group started cheering Anderson on. 

 

"HEY!!" John yelled as he got closer, but Anderson was already landing two more punches and a kick as Sherlock laid there on the ground. 

 

"Leave him alone!" John yelled as he shoved his way in to the middle of the group. 

 

"He started it!" Anderson sheered looking down at Sherlock laying on the grass with blood dripping from his nose. 

 

John dropped to his knees next to Sherlock lightly touch his shoulder. 

 

"Hey you ok?" 

 

He watched as Sherlock slowly lifted his head and looked up at him. 

God, he is so beautiful even with blood running down his face and his eyes watering. 

 

John could see the bruises starting to darken on Sherlock's cheek. How dare Anderson leave a mark on him. 

 

John stood up with angry blazing from his eyes as he turned to face Anderson. 

At least Anderson had the right idea as he started to look nervous under John's glare. 

 

"He was asking for it! Wasn't he, boys? Anderson stated as he looked around at the other guys for back up. 

 

"I don't care if he did" John answered in his Captain voice. "There was six of you and only one of him. That doesn't seem like a fair fight to me. Now I want you to all get out of here before I tell coach and get you removed from the team!" 

 

With that John turned back to Sherlock and slowly helped him sit back on the bench, secretly glad they had listened because he wasn't sure he could take them all at once. Then he heard a deep baritone voice rumble next to him. 

 

"That thing you...did...there... that... That was nice.. thanks." 

 

John looked down at the boy sitting in front of him with his hands covering his face. 

(That voice, oh my god, of course he would have a voice like that) John thought. 

 

"Here use this." He said handing Sherlock a small towel from his backpack. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Greg running up with Mike and Mary right behind him. 

 

"Hey man everything ok?" Greg asked as he reached John and Sherlock. 

 

"Yeah Greg, I just need to get him in to the nurse." 

 

With that John leaned down to put his arm around Sherlock's waist, so the boy could lean on him, while they walked to the nurse's room.


	3. Nurse's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John takes Sherlock to the Nurse's office.

Chapter 3

Sherlock's POV

 

Sherlock leaned against John with his arm around John's shoulders as they started walking to towards the school. Even though his head was pounding, his mind was replaying the way John had stood up for him against his own teammates.

 

The fact that John had stepped in without a second thought made Sherlock's heart jump a little, but it didn't change that John was dating someone else and Sherlock was still a freak.

Maybe John was just trying to show off for her, impressing her by being the hero.

 

Obviously, that had to be what happened, Sherlock tried to control the little flutters that were happening in his heart from John being so close and having his arm around him.

This may also be the only time he got to be close to the rugby captain and he wanted to breathe him in and make it last forever.

 

"What did you say to Anderson to make him so mad?" John asked quietly as they walked, breaking through Sherlock's thoughts.

 

Sherlock hesitated before answering, still holding John's towel to his nose, it smelled like John.

 

Then he replied "First I deduced that he was cheating then that his girlfriend was going to leave him because of his cheating and He didn't like that"

 

John giggled, oh how Sherlock didn't want that sound to ever stop.

 

"Oh! How did you figure that?" John asked glancing up at Sherlock while they entered the school and headed down the hallway.

 

Sherlock told John how he had deduced that Anderson was cheating and also how he had known Sally was planning to leave him. By the end he noticed they had stopped moving and John was staring at him.

Sherlock started to panic that he had gone too far and now John was going to think he really was a freak just like everyone else.

 

"That was... amazing..." John finally said as he continued to stare at Sherlock. "Brilliant."

 

"Really?" Sherlock asked as he tried to figure out the look that was on John's face.

 

Was it really amazement? Could John really think Sherlock was amazing and brilliant? He hated that his heart started to leap in his chest. Could prefect, wonderful John really think that about him... Sherlock needed more data...

 

No! Stop, stop feeding the heart hope, remember the girlfriend, remember he doesn't like you like that. Just stop. Sherlock decided being this close to John was a bad idea.

He shouldn't be here, getting his hopes up only to have them crushed again.

He need to remember that no one would ever care about him. Victor had always made that clear, no one would ever love Sherlock.

 

"I think I can make it to the nurse's room from here." Sherlock said quickly as he started to removed his arm from John, so he could continue down the hallway.

 

"Oi no you don't!" John said keeping his arm tightly around Sherlock. "I am making sure you get there. Don't want those guys to see you alone and try again."

 

Sherlock could only marvel at this strong, beautiful boy holding on to him as they began to walk again.

What would it be like to really be touched, held and even kissed by this boy.

 

No no no no! .. there he goes again, wrong..wrong.. Stop thinking like this, this boy will never be his... Sherlock need to stop thinking. He need to take everything John and lock it away.

 

They had entered the Nurses room at this point, only to find she was out.

John helped Sherlock over to the chair then started to collect things to and begin to clean Sherlock's face.

 

"This may hurt a little bit." John said as he held Sherlock's chin and began to wipe the blood away.

 

Sherlock tried not to flinch and pull his head away from John's hands as he worked.

Instead He stared in to the dark blue eyes looking at his nose so intently while wiping away the blood and dirt, what he saw there was not what he expected.

 

The look in John's eyes was something more than just taking care of a random stranger.

No, this look was something more, if Sherlock didn't know better, he would have said John cared for him. There he goes again, quick think about something else.

 

"It's good that you want to become a doctor." Sherlock said quietly glancing down at his feet. "I think you will make a brilliant one."

 

"Ta" John replied looking up "Going to tell me how you knew that? I haven't told anyone yet."

 

"I can see from how you are handling yourself with my nose, most people would have me leaning back, but that is wrong. I can also see that you have spent your life caring for people around you, naturally you would pick a career that would continue your need to help people.

 

After he finished, Sherlock glanced up at John's face, when he didn't answer. John was staring at him, they were only inches apart now. His breath hitched and his heart started to pound in his chest.

 

Sherlock looked from John's eyes to his lips and back again. He began to lean forward just a bit, wanting so badly to see what John tasted like.

 

He watched John lick his lips while his eyes flicker down to Sherlocks. Maybe just maybe John wanted to kiss Sherlock as much as Sherlock wanted to kiss him.

 

Sherlock leaned the rest of the way pressing his lips softly to John's. Just as their lips met, the door swung open and the nurse walked in.

 

John jumped back from Sherlock, his eyes wide, he quickly muttered something to the nurse about Sherlock's nose and left the room quickly.

 

As Sherlock watched him leave, he felt his heart sink all over again.

Everything was ruined, now John would probably never speak to him again.

He berated himself for kissing John just now. He should never have listened to his heart...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John goes looking for Sherlock.

Chapter 4

John's P.O.V 

 

Bloody Hell, thought John as he hurried down the hallway. He would have snogged Sherlock right there.  He wanted to so much, but he was still dating Mary and he didn't want to do that to ether of them.

 

He spent the rest of the day thinking about that moment over and over. That look that was in Sherlock's eyes as he leaned closer to John and the soft touch of his lips.

John reached up and touched his lips as he remembered that feeling of Sherlock. 

 

John looked for Sherlock during lunch and after school but didn't see him the rest of the day. 

He had went to Rugby practice after school and spent the time making Anderson and his friends run sprints for hitting Sherlock. 

 

The next day Sherlock was not on his bench when John walked in. 

John had ended things with Mary that day, knowing his feelings for Sherlock were growing. 

Even if Sherlock didn't return them, god he hoped Sherlock did, it wasn't fair to Mary. 

She had taking it better then he thought she would, maybe they could still be friends after this.

 

The day after that still no Sherlock. He asked his friend Mike if he had seen him, since they had classes together. But Mike said he had not been in class at all and that he had not seen Sherlock, since John helped him to the nurse's office. 

  

This couldn't be good.  John was worried, he didn't have a number for Sherlock and neither did Mike or Greg. 

Greg did know Sherlock's older brother Mycroft a bit, it was enough that he knew where Sherlock lived. John had a feeling there was more to that from the way Greg acted, but he let it go for now as he was more worried about Sherlock. He shouldn't have just walked out of the nurse's room that day. 

 

John decided on the third day, when Sherlock was still not at school that he was going to his house to check on him. 

 

As he pulled up to Sherlock's house, if you could call it that, an estate maybe was better.

John started feeling very out of place with his old car, broken family and second hand everything.  

 

But the heart wants what the heart wants and John's heart wanted Sherlock. He had to know if Sherlock was okay. Even if Sherlock didn't want nothing to do with him.

 

A maid had opened the door when John knocked. When John had said he was a friend of Sherlock's, she had giving him a funny look then told him where he could find Sherlock. 

 

As John approached the door to Sherlock's room, he wondered where everyone else was. 

He knocked on the closed door, listening to see if he could hear anything on the other side. 

 

"Sherlock? Are you in there? It's John" 

 

"Sherlock?" He knocked again. 

 

"John?"  Came a deep raspy voice from inside the room. 

 

"Sherlock, can I come in? I wanted to check on you?"  

 

"The door is open..." Came a flat reply.

 

John opened the door slowly and enter the room, eyes scanning for Sherlock. They quickly landed on the curled-up form laying on the bed across the room.  

 

John began crossed the room with both speed and caution as he watched Sherlock slowly look up at him. His eyes were blood shot with steaks on his cheeks from tears that had fallen. 

 

"Oh Sherlock..."

 

" Why are you here, John?" Sherlock asked as he lowered his eyes and curled up more. 

 

"I was worried about you. You haven't been at school in three days and no one has heard from you..."  John replied as he sat on the edge of the bed next to boy. 

 

" No one cares whether I am there or not... So why do you?" Sherlock questions, his voice edged with emotion.

 

John looked down at him, he could see the confusion on Sherlock's eyes. 

Like he didn't know why someone would be worried about him enough to check on where he was and if he was ok.

 

This made John's heart break how could this beautiful, brilliant boy think that he wasn't worth caring about.

John slowly reaches out and moved the curls that had falling across Sherlocks eyes. 

He could see Sherlock's piercing gaze following the movement of his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock shuts down.

Chapter 5

Sherlock's P.O.V

 

Sherlock went complete still as he felt John's fingers move the curls off his forehead. He felt as John continue this movement until his hand was buried in Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock had to stop himself from letting his enjoyment of this show on his face. 

 

What was John doing? Why was he here pretending to care about Sherlock? Why was he running his hand through Sherlock's hair like this? 

The touch was sending shivers down Sherlock spine and making his heart ache.

 

Sherlock reached up and stopped John's hand from running through his hair again. 

He didn't look up at John, he didn't have the heart to see the pity he was sure that was in John's eyes. 

 

"Why are you here, John?" He asked again. 

 

" I told you I was worried about you." John said softly.

 

" Why would you worry about me? You don't even know me?" Sherlock said not keeping the bite out of his words. 

 

John flinched with a look of hurt in his eyes as he clasped his hands together on his lap. 

 

Sherlock closed his eyes trying to hold back the sting of tears that threatened to spill.

He had to stay strong, alone is what he has, alone protects him from the pain. 

He didn't want to feel the pain of rejection again, not from John. He wouldn't be able to take it.  

 

As it was he was laying here, coming down off a three-day morphine high, which he had taken to forget what had happened with John at school, also for his ribs and face that were still bruised and hurting. 

 

Thankfully he had cleaned everything up and his arm was covered by his favorite blue dressing grown instead of just a tee shirt. He didn't need any more pity from John. 

 

"Sherlock, I..." John started to say. 

 

"John, I need you to leave." Sherlock cut in, his eyes still closed tight. He didn't want to find out how that sentence ended. He didn't want to hear John tell him that he was upset about Sherlock kissing him or about how much he liked Mary instead or any form of that. 

 

"But I want to..." John tried again. 

 

"NO! John, please just leave me alone... Please. I understand your need to play the hero and caretaker. But no one is here to witness it, so please don't prolong the agony and just leave." 

 

With that Sherlock rolled away from John to face the wall, hugging his knees to his chest, trying to hold the tears back until John left. 

 

He felt John's weight lift from the bed and heard him cross the room, closing the door behind him. The room felt emptier now than it had the last three days.  Sherlock let the tears fall down his face, making no move to brush them away. John was gone, taking what little light and life was left in the room. 

 

Sherlock reach down to the night stand, glad that he still had a little morphine left from Victor. He wanted to slip back in to a state of oblivion, to forget the feeling of John's warm hand in his hair and the taste of his lips. He wanted to pain to go away again. 

Just for a little longer....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how many people have already read my story. :) Only one chapter and epilogue to go after this!   
> I hope everyone is liking it so far. :) Look me up on Twitter @Octoberisblue or on Tumblr @Bluebuell33.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John fights for Sherlock.

Chapter 6

John's P.O.V 

 

John stood outside Sherlock's door shaking. He didn't know what to do next, how to reach the boy who was obviously pushing him away. 

All John wanted to do was pull the boy close and hold him, let him know he was not alone. 

 

Suddenly John turned around throwing open Sherlock's door and strides back in to the room ready to make Sherlock listen to him. He had to tell him what he meant to John, that John was no longer with Mary, that all John thought about was Sherlock. He had to know how Sherlock felt about him. Maybe he felt nothing, maybe the kiss was just another one of Sherlock's experiments that John had heard about, but John had to know.  

  

As he started to cross the room, his eyes took in the scene in front of him.  

Sherlock was laying on the bed with a syringe hovering just above his elbow about to push it in his skin. He looked up in surprise that John was back in the room, his eyes started to show panic as he just stared at John. 

 

John crossed the room and grabbed the syringe from Sherlock's unmoved hand. 

 

"What is this, Sherlock?! How could do this to yourself... to your brilliant mind?" John asked.

He felt his legs gave out and he slumped to the floor leaning his back against the bed, still holding the syringe in his hand.  

 

Sherlock was quiet, he hadn't moved at all. 

 

"Do you really care so little for yourself..." John added quietly almost to himself. 

 

"You were never supposed to see this side of me...." Sherlock finally whispered. 

 

He slid off the bed and sat next to John on the floor with his legs bend against his chest and his head resting on his knees. 

 

"I wanted to forget, to delete everything, but I couldn't... I can't seem to stop thinking about you..." Sherlock said without lifting his head from his knees. 

 

"Why were you trying to forget me?" John asked softly as he reached out slowly to put his arm around Sherlock's shoulders, giving him enough time to move away if he wanted. 

Sherlock froze for a moment then lend against John. 

 

"I thought you hated me after I kissed you... I wanted to forget the look you gave me, before you run away."  

 

"Oh Sherlock..." John leaned his head on the top of Sherlock's. "I don't hate you. I could never... I was surprised that's all. I didn't think you liked me like that. Ever since that moment I have been looking for you. I wanted to ask you out for dinner or a movie maybe..." 

 

"What about Mary?" Came a quiet voice from his shoulder. 

 

"I broke up with Mary the day after you kissed me. No one could ever compare to you. John said shyly. "I have been wanting you since I first saw you. But I thought you were with Victor and didn't like me" 

 

"Victor!" Sherlock spats. "Victor is barely a friend." 

 

John looked down at the syringe still in his hand then back at Sherlock, who was looking up at him. 

 

"Sherlock... I want you to promise me, you won't do this anymore." He raised the hand holding the syringe. 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who read my story and left me kudos and comments. I love hearing from you and knowing you enjoyed my story. :) Don't forget to look me up on twitter @octoberisblue.

 

 

Epilogue

Sherlock's P.O.V

 

One Month later..

 

Sherlock sat in the bleachers watching John call plays on the field, it was one of their big game and everyone was cheering. 

 

John and Sherlock had been together now for a month and he still couldn't believe his luck. They had spent the rest of that afternoon talking about everything, John holding Sherlock as they sat on the floor. They had disposed of the morphine together and Sherlock told John about Victor. 

 

John had then leaned down and placed a kiss on Sherlock's lips. 

 

Now Sherlock sat here wearing John's rugby jacket with Watson across the back watching his boyfriend run the field. His boyfriend... Sherlock loved calling John his boyfriend. 

 

They had a few issues at the beginning, when people found out they were together, but John's friends had welcomed Sherlock in to the group. The biggest issue had been Victor. He had corner Sherlock one afternoon, asking him about John and tried to offer him more morphine or if he wanted something stronger this time. Sherlock had refused, but Victor wouldn't take no for an answer. 

He just kept pushing, saying things like John will never love you like me and he will leave you, it's just a matter of time. Sherlock was about to tell Victor just what he thought about that, when John had come around the corner. John took one look at what was happening and in his best captain voice made it very clear that Victor was never to bother Sherlock again. 

Victor had laughed and said that Sherlock would come crawling back. He only got half of this sentence out before John caught him across the jaw with a left hook. That had been the last that Victor had bothered Sherlock.

 

Sherlock snapped back to the game as the crowd went wild, John's team had won! 

John and his teammates were all jumping and hugging on the field. 

He caught John looking for him, he waved at John with a proud smile on his face. 

 

John came running towards him, jumping to his arms and kissed him right there. 

Sherlock held him tight, telling him what a great job he did, while pressing kisses all over his face. 

 

"I am so proud of you, John." 

 

"I love you Sherlock." 

 

"I love you too, John." 

 

 

Sherlock had never felt happier than he has been in the last month. To be standing here at John's game with his arms around this amazing boy and their whole future ahead of them. 

No matter where it took them, They would be together and John will always be the Conductor of Light in Sherlock's life.  

 

The End

 

 


End file.
